heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nurse/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Nurse," the twenty-fourth chapter of ''Heavy Rain''. Transcript (The chapter opens with Madison exiting her room at the Cross Road Motel. She watches as the rain continues to fall, then notices that Ethan's room door is ajar. Peering inside, she finds him unconscious on the floor of his room.) Madison: Oh my god... (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "State":) Madison: I gotta call a doctor, I can't just leave him like this. (If Madison chooses "Explanation":) Madison: Oh my god...what happened to him? (If Madison chooses "Ethan":) Madison: He's unconscious, he's bleeding...shit, what could have happened to him? (If Madison chooses "Help Him":) Madison: Calm down, girl...there must be something I can do to help him. (If Madison chooses "Bed":) Madison: I'll get him to bed. (After Madison helps Ethan onto the bed, she tries to talk to him.) Madison: Ethan? Ethan, can you hear me? (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Ethan has burn wounds from the second trial, the "Wounds" thought will be available.) Madison: His chest and forearms are covered with blood... (If Madison chooses "Arms":) Madison: His arms are completely torn up. What was he doing? (If Madison chooses "Conscious?":) Madison: Seems to be unconscious. I don't think he can hear me. (If Madison chooses "Clothes":) Madison: Gonna have to undress him if I want to disinfect his wounds. (If Madison looks at the wounds on Ethan's arms:) Madison: Your arms look really bad...I need to disinfect your wounds. (If Madison touches Ethan's forehead:) Madison: You've got a hell of a fever... (If Ethan has burn wounds, Madison can look at the marks on his shirt.) Madison: Are those burn marks on your chest? (If Madison removes Ethan's shirt:) Madison: I'm gonna have to get your clothes off to disinfect those wounds. (If Ethan has burn wounds, Madison can look at them again after removing his shirt.) Madison: Those are serious burns...I don't know if I can do anything for you. (The player can view Madison's thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Ethan":) Madison: I've never seen anything as bad as this before. How did he get this way? (If Madison chooses "Treat":) Madison: Okay, the first thing is to keep calm. I'm going to give him first aid. (If Madison chooses "Medicine Cabinet":) Madison: He needs first aid...there should be all I need in the medicine cabinet. (On her way to the bathroom, Madison can look at the shoebox on the desk.) Madison: Origami figures?...What is he doing with them? (Once Madison returns to Ethan with the items from the medicine cabinet:) Madison: I'm no doctor, but I'll do what I can. (The player can view her thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Medicine":) Madison: Peraphenol for fever, Paracomol for pain. And here's an antibiotic and some sleeping pills. (If Ethan has burns, the "Treatment" thought will be available.) Madison: I've got some ointment for the burns and something to disinfect the wounds. (If Madison chooses "Sleeping Pills":) Madison: Giving him sleeping pills in his present state would be a sure way of putting him to sleep...for good. (If Madison chooses "Careful":) Madison: No messing with the medicine. I'm trying to treat him, not kill him. (If Madison tries to give Ethan the sleeping pills:) Madison: Wait...sleeping pills, in his state? Not a good idea... (If Madison uses the ointment on Ethan's cuts:) Madison: Sorry! I'm stupid, I'm using anti-burn ointment on your cuts... (If Ethan has burns and Madison tries to use the disinfectant on the burns, Ethan jolts up from the bed in pain.) Madison: Crap! That's disinfectant. Not terribly good for burns... (If Madison tries to bandage Ethan's wounds without disinfecting them:) Madison: Can't put on a bandage yet. Gotta disinfect the wounds first. (If Madison is not gentle when applying the disinfectant to Ethan's cuts:) Madison: Sorry! I'll go easier... (After Madison disinfects Ethan's cuts:) Madison: Your wounds are disinfected. (After Madison applies ointment to Ethan's burns, if he has them:) Madison: That should ease the pain. (After bandaging Ethan's burn wounds, if he has them:) Madison: That's all I can do. How do you feel?...Ethan? (If Madison does something incorrectly, such as trying to give Ethan the sleeping pills or applying the ointment to the cuts on his wrist, her thoughts will change.) (If Madison chooses "Help":) Madison: Crap, I've really no idea what I'm doing...I'll end up killing him. (If Madison makes more than three mistakes while trying to treat Ethan, she stops and gets up from the bed.) Madison: Jeez, I'm not sure I'm helping him...I better stop. (If Madison successfully treated Ethan's wounds, she gets up from the bed.) Madison: He's unconscious...now I'll just have to wait, and hope he wakes up. (After either outcome, Ethan eventually awakes and notices Madison sitting in a chair nearby.) Madison: How do you feel? Ethan: I've been better. Was I out for long? Madison: About three hours. Ethan: Why the guardian angel act? You don't even know me. (If Madison chooses "No Choice":) Madison: You didn't really leave me any choice. I couldn't just leave you like that. (If Madison chooses "Memory":) Madison: When I was a child, I was always the one who used to fix my brothers up when they'd been fighting with the other kids on the block. I suppose I like to play the guardian angel. (After choosing one of the options:) Ethan: You said you were here because you were an insomniac? (If Madison chooses "Evade":) Madison: I prefer not to talk about it, if you don't mind. (If Madison chooses "Lie":) Madison: It's nothing. I just have trouble falling asleep sometimes...I've been like that since I was a little girl. (If Madison chooses "Truth":) Madison: I...I've been going through a bit of a tough patch the last few months. It's the kind of stuff you prefer to forget. (After choosing one of the options:) (If Madison chooses "Danger":) Madison: You seem to lead a dangerous life. Ethan: It's not the one I chose. (If Madison chooses "Explanations":) Madison: That's the second time I've found you in a bad way. You always seem to be running for your life...what's happening, Ethan? (Ethan remains silent.) (If Madison chooses "Problems":) Madison: You got some kind of a problem? Ethan: Bigger than you can possibly imagine. (If Madison chooses "Sorry":) Madison: I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you questions. I mean, after all, we hardly know each other...you have no reason to trust me. (If Madison chooses "Hypotheses":) Madison: You mixed up with the mafia, owe someone money, something like that? (After choosing one of the options:) Ethan: Listen, I'm truly grateful for your help. But for your own sake, I think it's better if you don't ask any questions. (If Madison chooses "Help":) Madison: Maybe I could help you, I- Ethan: No one can help me. You've already done a lot, Madison. (If Madison chooses "Leave," or after choosing the "Help" option:) Madison: Right...I'm gonna go. Take care. (Madison leaves. The player can view Ethan's thoughts here.) (If Ethan failed one of the trials, the "Trials" thought will appear.) Ethan: No more failures. I've gotta get those goddamn letters. (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: I'm coming, Shaun. I'll find you wherever you are. (If Ethan chooses "State":) Ethan: Must...must stay on my feet... (If Ethan chooses "Rest?":) Ethan: I need to get going, I've already lost too much time. (If Ethan chooses "Madison":) Ethan: I don't want that girl to get involved. No one must know...until I find my son. (Ethan retrieves the next origami figure from the box, and the chapter ends.) Nurse, The